


Ghoul With Benefits

by bigOwlEngery (Hecatetheviolet)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Casual Sex, Coworkers taking the edge off, Enthusiastic Consent, Friends With Benefits, Fuity Wine, Kinktober, Kuramoto has a Thing for Haise being a ghoul, Kuramoto is a sorority girl at heart, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Slutty Secretary Haise, Work In Progress, and that's canon, blood wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatetheviolet/pseuds/bigOwlEngery
Summary: Besides that, there is something about making out with a ghoul that was just hot. The teeth under his tongue could shatter bone, reduce his flesh to strips, and the soft tongue rubbing against his own has tasted human flesh. Haise's breathy little moans always have an edge of hunger to them. There was something in that hint of danger that got Kuramoto harder than a brick in seconds, just from the extended make out sessions they got into when they were drunk.





	Ghoul With Benefits

Haise is an intriguing mixture of blushing virgin and enthusiastic minx.

 

Every time they meet up, it makes Kuramoto feel like he's encountering a college student excited to have sex for the first time, even though he's pretty sure Haise has more sex than any living being should feasibly get away with. His stamina really is inhuman.

 

It's incredible.

 

Besides that, there is something about making out with a ghoul that was just hot. The teeth under his tongue could shatter bone, reduce his flesh to strips, and the soft tongue rubbing against his own has tasted human flesh. Haise's breathy little moans always have an edge of hunger to them. There was something in that hint of danger that got Kuramoto harder than a brick in seconds, just from the extended makeout sessions they got into when they were drunk.

 

It's easy to sneak blood wine out of the evidence archives - no one paid any attention to it, and cheap red wine looks exactly the same when the bottles are switched. Kuramoto gets such a stupid teenage thrill out of it - sneaking contraband alcohol out of his workplace, with Haise giggling against his neck, to go hide in the upper levels of the Chateaux to fuck for hours. He feels morally obligated to get caught by his parents or walked in on or something.

 

They keep to a bottle a month, and by _bottle a month_ he means a bottle a day, once a month. It's worth it, every time.

 

There's maybe half a glass left in Haise's bottle, and less than that of Kuramoto's cheap white wine, and although they had arrived sometime around seven, the sun has set on them. They've both sloppily half shed their clothes - ties on the patio tile, coats bunched up on the bench, shirts and flies open - and it's so comfortable Kuromoto is more than ready to pass out right here. Haise's wicker furniture is expensive Washuu-gifted stuff, and comfortable enough to sleep in. They've done it before.

 

Haise finally breaks their latest kiss with a breathless moan, and stretches out on top of Kuramoto, laying his head down on his chest - he's so warm, a single degree above human. It keeps out the chill of the encroaching night breeze. Kuramoto shift his hands from Haise's back to his fluffy hair and precedes to play with it. He can't see the stars through the city smog, but he can see Haise's bright eyes as he raises his head and leans into Kuramoto's hands.

 

Kuramoto watches, breathless with anticipation, as Haise presses closer, eyes fluttering shut as leans in for a kiss - then moves away slowly, thoughtlessly further down, pressing his warm mouth against Kuramoto's exposed throat. His fingers come up to play with the edges of his waistband, and Haise draws back just as slowly, sliding his hands down to frame Kuramoto's crotch.

 

"Ready?" Haise breathes, eyes bright and teasing, like he hasn't already been draining Kuramoto dry every month. _Hell yeah._

 

"Hell yeah," Kuramoto manages, his own voice more hoarse.


End file.
